Taking Over Me
by Piggylette
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! Ok This one IS A SONGFIC! And a good one, if I may say so myself. This is a songfic to Evanescence's "Taking Over Me" and takes you into the mind of Hermione Granger struggling with her feelings for Draco. PLEASE READ and REVIEW!
1. Potions

Taking Over Me  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I, Amy Lee, have formed a partnership with J.K. Rowling, and we have been working together for months to justly represent Harry Potter characters while portraying the original meaning of one of my songs. So, no complaints right? I own it all!  
  
wink!  
  
~*~  
  
A 17-year-old Hermione Granger sat in the back of the potions classroom one bleak afternoon, tuning out the incessant droning of her two best friends beside her. Merlin, how obnoxious those two could be sometimes! Having finished her potion, Hermione sat back in her chair and began to glance around the classroom in search of anybody who might need assistance with their potions. Neville's cauldron was, surprisingly enough, not appearing to be experiencing any major problems. This time, it was that daft cow Bullstrode who seemed to be having trouble with her cauldron. Due to what could only be described as seven years of bad luck, the Gryffindors were still cursed with having Double Potions with the Slytherins. Sighing, Hermione slowly rose to her feet to offer to help the Slytherin deal with the steaming remains of potion that lay before her. Suddenly, Hermione froze in her tracks. Apparently, someone had beaten her to aiding Millicent, someone whose sleek blond hair and Slytherin smirk gave his identity - as well as demeanor - away. Malfoy. The one person on this planet whom Hermione could not bare to think of at the moment. The way his hair was always slicked back against his head, his captivating silvery eyes, the way those eyes had once glimmered with desire as they stared into her own . . .  
  
Suddenly, Hermione snapped out of her trance. She couldn't afford to start thinking about him again. There was too much pain and hurt in the memories. Besides, she was nothing to him now. She was a mudblood, lower than dirt, and Draco - no, Malfoy- wanted nothing more to do with her. To the sleek Slytherin's eyes, Hermione Granger didn't even exist.  
  
{You don't remember me but I remember you}  
  
A tear threatened to escape down her cheek, but Hermione resisted. She was stronger than that. She couldn't let herself be pulled down into his trap again - no, not after surviving for so long.  
  
Hermione abruptly noticed that she was standing in the middle of the potions classroom. As she turned and went back to her own cauldron, a haughty smirk made it apparent that [he] had also noticed. When he caught Hermione's eye, he raised an eyebrow in question, accompanied by an all-too- smug grin that made her insides turn. This split-second of possible understanding passed when Malfoy rejoined his friend's conversation and let out an enormous bark of laughter.  
  
Hermione sank into herself as she realized that he must have been laughing about her. [At] her. Had he forgotten? Had he no heart at all? No, of course he was heartless. Otherwise, he wouldn't have used her and disposed of her like the used tissue she was to him. The memory made her spine crawl. He had actually convinced her that he cared about her, that she was more than just a vacant body. How stupid could she have been! She'd - she'd -  
  
She'd given him her heart.  
  
{I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you}  
  
The sound of a vial shattering rescued her from her reverie. However, Hermione was shocked to find that the shattered vial had been her own: she had been holding the vial in her hand, and had been so angry at Draco that she had subconsciously squeezed the life out of the bottle. A glance at her bloodstained hands confirmed her lack of control. The vial had smashed in her hands, and what was once a sleeping potion mixed with her own blood as the glass shards dug into her skin.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, but that was all; she wouldn't let the pain get to her. As she stood there in the classroom covered in blood, and as her classmates all stared intently at her - waiting for her reaction, Hermione noticed one surprising reaction: Draco Malfoy actually looked concerned. His mouth was somewhat open, his eyebrows arched, and there was no trace of a smirk anywhere to be found near his lips. His beautiful, enticing lips.  
  
Before she could fully digest her enemy's expression, Snape ran over to her, said a quiet charm, and made the vial reconstruct itself, pulling with it all the glass from Hermione's hands. After being instructed to go to the hospital wing immediately, Hermione wandered through the castle, mind elsewhere, not really noticing where she was going. The only thing she could seem to think about was the concern and care she was sure she'd seen on his face. Perhaps he - no. But - maybe -  
  
{But who can decide what they dream }  
  
Sometime around fifteen minutes later, Hermione finally managed to reach the hospital wing. No sooner had she reached the door than had Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her, beckoning her over to a cot and doting on her hands. Hermione sat and allowed the nurse to fix her hands, not really listening to Madame Pomfrey's incessant chattering. Instead, Hermione found herself unable to control her thoughts. She couldn't forget. All that filled her head were images, memories, and visions, some of which were true, others of which were not. Draco Malfoy, naked, leaning over her, an expression of true passion alive in his eyes. The sincere and shocked look on Draco's face when Hermione saw him screwing Pansy. The sight of a floor covered in used tissues and the sound of Hermione's sobs. The feeling of his arms around her, telling her everything would be okay. The look on her face when he asked her to be his bride.  
  
{And dream I do}  
  
The harsh reality sank in. This was all a lie. There had been no peace after the storm, no apologies or forgiving, no love, no proposal, no true happiness.  
  
Only lies, deceit, and betrayal.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione? Mione, are you ok?"  
  
A tall, red head of hair loomed over the previously sleeping figure of his best friend. A look of concern was plastered onto his face. Beside him, his scar-faced companion wore a look of equal concern.  
  
Slowly, deep brown eyes opened to absorb the sight of the two concerned faces watching her carefully.  
  
"Wha . . . yeah." She yawned before continuing, "Why? What happened??"  
  
Harry's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Your - your hand. You broke a vial in Potions. Spilled quite a bit of blood. Are you sure you're ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'm . . ."  
  
"Hemione?" This time it was Ron, who asked, "What happened down there?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the sheets of her bed in the Hospital Wing, barely remembering anything that had happened before she woke up. ". . . I dunno . . . I guess I my mind just shut off and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."  
  
Both Harry and Ron's eyebrows raised skeptically. "Hermione! You - you smashed a vial with your bare hand!" Harry exclaimed. "Surely there had to have been some reason -"  
  
"No! That's it, ok! That's all that happened! Nothing's wrong with me! Just leave me alone." Hermione fixed her cold stare at the wall, freezing it in her icy gaze.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. "Okay," said Ron, "but if you change your mind and need someone to talk to . . . "  
  
"I know where you'll be."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "Right. Well, I guess we'll be going . . . "  
  
"Shut the door on the way out."  
  
Harry grimaced. "Sure. Bye, Mione. Feel Better."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Harry and Ron were gone, Hermione sank down into her covers. Great. She couldn't even talk to her two best friends. What was happening to her? Suddenly she was hiding from herself, hiding from her friends, hiding from . . . him. After so long, she found herself thinking about him again, unable to will herself not to. He had ruined her life, and as soon as she had managed to move on, he was taking over her thought again.  
  
{I believe in you}  
  
Maybe, she thought, maybe there was a reason why she was thinking about him again. Like there was something she was eternally destined to find out about him, or that they were supposed to be together, or that something life-altering would happen soon. But then again, wasn't just thinking about him life-altering? It seemed that as soon as she started thinking about him, she started thinking about what life would be like if he were still . . . 'Oh come off it, Hermione. He's a filthy, scum-of-the-earth, lying, cheating, manipulative, egotistic . . . ' Still, part of her mind urged her to complete her thought. If he were still . . . if he were still . . . a part of her.  
  
Hermione's mind shut itself off and she drifted back off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Hermione was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing. As she was walking to the Great Hall, she came across Draco Malfoy once more. Fatigued by her long stay in the hospital wing, Hermione was unable to mask her expression of blatant yearning, longing, and confusion.  
  
{I'll give up everything just to find you}  
  
She didn't understand how he had become interested in her after all those years of being nemeses, but what she understood even less was why - how - he had left her after seeming so sincere. He had made her feel like she was the only person in the world worth caring about. He had indulged her wildest fantasies, activated her forgotten senses, and taken her places she had never before imagined existed. How could he have thrown her away so quickly? Had it all been some sick, twisted game? A bet? 'Hey Draco - I bet you can get that filthy mudblood bitch to fall in love with you.' 'You're on! I'm irresistible.' But he hadn't won. She hadn't fallen in love with him. She was stronger than that.  
  
But now, as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't deny the control he had over her. He made her melt into jelly in seconds. One look into those icy eyes . . . But there was more hidden in those eyes than she had expected. Was that - was he - was that sorrow? Hermione almost dropped her books, but managed to somehow pull herself together. That is, until she walked right into him.  
  
{I have to be with you}  
  
Her books tumbled onto the cold, hard floor and even she herself ended up sprawled out on the stony surface. Draco, of course, was not alone, and the hall became alive with the sound of Malfoy and his goonies' cruel laughter. Angry as an aggitated hornet, Hermione abruptly stood up and began snatching up her books. Draco crushed all her hopes by saying, "What's your problem?? Can't even walk in a straight line. Tsk tsk. And you're supposed to be the smartest witch in this prison. Ah what the world has come to!" he smirked superiorly as her face plummeted to one of guilt and hurt. "Keep your feet on the ground, Mudblood. Get your head out of the clouds."  
  
Hermione managed to pull herself together long enough to lose control once again. This time, she was angry. No, not angry. Pissed. Mad. Stark-raving mad. Furious. And she let him know that. Alive with fury, she noisily set her books down on the floor and proceeded to shock all onlookers, Draco included. She pounced on him. Literally. Leaped onto him, knocking him onto the floor, and pinned him there, grabbing him by his collar. "Listen here, asshole, my business is MY business and if I'm accidentally a bit clumsy once in a while then I'm a bit clumsy once in a while. In case you've forgotten, I just got out of the hospital wing and am successfully doped up on tons of magical pain relievers which are impairing my other senses." Fear? Was that fear in his eyes? "So, I would APPRECIATE it if you would forget about Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries just this once and at least PRETEND you were raised properly, just this once." Did Malfoy just cringe? So he might actually have feelings? "Cause I am sick and tired of you treating me like a fucking pile of dirt all the time, get it? So, just -" Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her and tore her off of him, despite her obvious annoyance and protests. "stay - away . . . eugh . . . from - me - Malfoy - unless you're gonna - OW! - treat me any - better - than you'd treat a - a - "  
  
"Miss Granger, is there a problem here?"  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
{To live}  
  
"The world, it's - "  
  
Spinning. And with that, she collapsed into a motionless pile on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry to see that you have been having a severely rough day and hope that you feel better and that you are back to yourself tomorrow. You took a nasty fall.  
  
Best wishes."  
  
It was unsigned. How could they not sign her letter?? Hermione was lying in the hospital wing once again, surrounded by "Get Well Soon" cards and presents of all shapes and sizes, including a virtual life-supply of candy. Yay.  
  
But Hermione had more pressing issues on her mind. Like who'd sent the letter. Could it be? No, there's no way he'd - But he's the only person she could think of who wouldn't sign her letter. He wouldn't want her to know that he cared.  
  
{To breathe}  
  
But he did. He had to. And she'd know. She'd make him see. He needed her just as much as she needed him. She knew it. He had to . He HAD to. There's no way that after all they'd been through, and that letter, and . . . But what had she done? She blew it! She couldn't handle herself and she'd let loose on the man - the man she - couldn't get out of her head. Not the man she loved. There's no way she loved him after all he'd done to her. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't - she was just, just . . . Really lost.  
  
As a tear escaped her eye, she knew it was hopeless. She couldn't escape him. She'd been running in circles to get away from him for months. She just kept coming back.  
  
Hopeless.  
  
{You're taking over me}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: More to come. My first songfic. Took forever, I apologize, and I totally gave up on Closer to work on this. I have high hopes for this baby and hope you guys love it as much as I do. Tell me if their whole history thing is unclear. It's supposed to be elusive and vague, but if it's really confusing tell me in a review and I'll clarify next chapter. Hope you like what you see so far! I'm trying to do long chapters, so my next one prolly won't be up till I finish the next verse and chorus. If you're a fan of my work already, you know not to expect it before January. PLEASE review!!!!!!! If I don't get reviews, I'm not inspired to update. So! Give me inspiration!! Tell me how much ya love me!!! Many thanks to my beta Varada! However, I'm not sure how helpful the incessant praise was . . . ;- ) And read Varada's fics!! She rocks!!! Hey Varada!!!! Review my fic!!! Hehe. Ok, well, to all y'all, more to come, please review, and I'll get back to you eventually with more yummy story.  
  
Peace! --eM  
  
"You play the role of all you long to be. But I - I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone. But where will you go when no one's left to save you from yourself? You can't escape."  
-Evanescence, "Where Will You Go" 


	2. Breakfast

**Taking Over Me**, Chapter 2

By Piggylette

**A/N: **

So sorry this took so long. I was waiting to post until I finished the second verse of the song, but that never really happened. I had 1200 words and only one verse of the song. The last time I worked on this story was JULY. Yeah. Time to post, I say. So I apologize for leaving you all hanging for so long and for only having one verse of the song in here, but I figured these 1000 words are completely useless if they're just going to sit on my computer month after month. In this chapter, we find out about her relationship with Draco. Slowly, but we do find it out. This is not all that I had written, but this is a finished section, so I took what I had after it and now have the beginning of Chapter 3 . Yay! Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I own their relationship, JKR owns the characters, Amy Lee owns the inspiration for the plot.

§

Two weeks later, Hermione had all but forgotten about the incident in the hallway and the unsigned letter. Had he truly been concerned about her? Did he really send the letter? Maybe he realized that – no. Maybe she had just scared him so much that he felt it would be safer to pretend to be sorry. That's all it was, all it had to be. Pretend. Make-believe.

After all, that's all he ever had been around her. Pretending.

Mentally and physically stable once more, she tidied her robes and descended the stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron, bless their souls, had been most understanding about her rude outbursts in the hospital wing the night of the potions incident. She hadn't meant to be rude. She had been asleep, after all. But there was something inside her, some part of her brain had failed at comprehension. Why had that happened? She didn't know. It was all because of him, she was sure. But she couldn't tell them that. They didn't know, of course. They didn't know that, for those long months the previous year, Hermione had been consistently lying about going down to the library to study every night. She had snuck off to an empty classroom with him every night. Malfoy. Draco. Her dragon.

Closets had led to classrooms, which had led to his dormitory. He was a prefect, after all. They both were. Which meant that, even if one of their rooms had been busy, they could always sneak into their lover's.

Until that fateful night. Hermione had been waiting for him, when –

"Mornin', Mione! Ready to go down for breakfast?"

Hermione snapped out of her memory and looked up to see her loyal friends waiting eagerly for her. Breakfast, breakfast… oh! She popped back into comprehension. She had almost been sucked into the past completely. It was a whole two weeks after the vial incident, which had been 6 months after the memory. The night everything had changed. She couldn't change the past, and decided to join Harry and Ron and embrace the present and future.

Food, for example.

The three made their way down the shifting staircases to the crowded hall, joking lightheartedly the whole way. Just as they rounded the corner into the eatery, Hermione's shoulder collided against another's. Immediately after looking up did she regret doing so. It was him, of course. Who else? With her bad luck, he'd be the only person she'd ever accidentally run in to for the rest of her life. But she was wrong. Yes, it was him, but not alone. Fitting snugly under his arm was the smug, petite figure of his resident pug-faced whore. Pansy Parkinson. She smirked at Hermione as the cozy couple pranced out of the room. He hadn't even looked at Hermione.

That bastard.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

Fighting her gut instinct to turn around and jinx Malfoy and Parkinson with every spell she knew, Hermione followed Harry and Ron to the Griffyndor table and proceeded to indulge her stomach. Quidditch this, training that, was that all they ever talked about? Hermione picked at her eggs, not really listening to the conversations around her.

That bitch. That sleazy, horny bitch.

It was all her fault. That skeezy pug Parkinson had stolen her man and trampled on Hermione like the dirt she walked on. He had told her to wait for him. So Hermione had waited in her room, her head disillusioned by all his talk of love and happiness, for over an hour. Maybe he really had intended on meeting her there. Maybe. Either way, he hadn't shown up, and she had started to worry about him. Grabbing the invisibility cloak she had borrowed from Harry ("so I won't get caught in the Restricted Section"), she tiptoed through the hallways down to the Prefects' room near the dungeons.

Why couldn't she have turned back? Why hadn't she just trusted him and continued waiting?

Ignorance can be bliss.

Pulling open the door, she had seen why he was so late. He was otherwise engaged at the moment. No sooner had she opened the door than she had heard shrieks of "Draco! Draco!" pouring from the dark depths of the familiar room. Draco. That bastard. Pansy, in all her piggish nakedness, had been lying on his bed, while the figure Hermione knew and loved was pumping into her with every bit of strength and concentration he had. "Almost – there-" He hadn't even noticed her. Hadn't seen her come in. She had just stood there and watched the man she had changed for – the man she had given her life to – thrusting into another woman. "I love you!" he had shouted. I love you. That same phrase that he had been whispering to Hermione every day for several months was now being uttered to another woman. Another whore.

After all, that was all Hermione had been to him, wasn't it?

"Um… Hermione? Are you ok?"

Harry. Present. Breakfast. "Oh, um… yeah. Why?"

"You're trying to cut your napkin with a fork."

"Oh. I – In that case, I'm done."

And the haunted Hermione left the table and stumbled out of the Great Hall, leaving a very perplexed table of Gryffindors behind her.

**A/N:**

Thanks to all 7 of my reviewers! If you're a returning reader, WELCOME BACK! If you're just reading this for the first time, THANKS FOR READING IT! And Please leave a review! I really do want to know what you think of this story. Obviously, I'm writing it more for myself than anyone in particular, but I want to know if anyone has any comments or ideas and what you think about this second chapter. The third one should be more interesting, as it has actual plot as opposed to mainly flashbacks like this chapter was.

**Now push that review button and tell me what you think!**

-eM


	3. Study Me

Taking Over Me, Chapter 3 

By Piggylette

**Disclaimer:** Amy Lee and I are currently having a threesome with Draco Malfoy. Leave a message and we'll get back to you later.

Twenty minutes found Hermione Granger sitting in the library, staring at books but seeing nothing. What was she thinking about? Nothing. Everything. Her mind was so filled with emotions that her brain had turned to soup; only a sieve or a taste bud could now determine what was what. The book before her discussed hypnotism and necromancy, but she saw only the blur of words and the fleeting thought that she wouldn't mind being hypnotized, kept in a trance, forever.

As the letters began to weave in and out of each other, Hermione recognized the faint sound of laughter. Laughter. Gay and light, pouring through the walkway between rows of books. Voices. One female, one male, laughing, teasing. What were they laughing at? It couldn't be her. She wanted to be laughing too. Why wasn't she laughing?

Turning her head slightly, the curly-headed witch glanced into the aisle just in time to spot the glee couple themselves. Ratish brown hair and hazel eyes laughed selfishly as a platinum blond head of hair buried itself in the skin of her neck. Too much laughing. It was driving Hermione crazy.

"Just bloody get a room, will you?"

It stopped. The laughing stopped. But – wait – they stopped too. Why were they staring at her like that?

The man's blond head detached itself from the female's neck. It turned. Icy blue eyes opened and fixed themselves on Hermione, and she immediately regretted her outburst.

That was it. That's why they had been laughing. Because they were horny and they were sluts and that's what sluts do. She had been one. She knew that now. But now, the sluts were her ex-lover and her replacement. Her replacement.

A part of her wished it were still her. That she were the slut wrapped securely in his, ergo evil, arms.

His eyes. His cold silver eyes. Now locked on her own. Were they – no. They couldn't be concerned.

You saw me mourning my love for you

But maybe – no, he couldn't care. He was spineless. Not concerned, not caring. But maybe – yes, just maybe – he was understanding. The hurt was screaming out of her eyes. 'I hate you, I love you, I love to hate you, I hate to love you, how could you have done this to me, did you think I'd forgotten?…'

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize but stopped herself. What did she have to feel sorry for? She had merely disrupted their hedonistic groping. Hurt turned to apology, apology turned to anger. Attitude.

"Yes?" she snapped.

Oh no, she'd done it. He was going to retort. He had to. In order to keep his evil dignity, he would retort, therefore killing all the hope left inside of her and practically killing herself. But – wait. Was that – he was hurt! She could see it in his eyes. Maybe he did really care. Or maybe not. But it was a good sign.

If only her hopeful change of expression hadn't given her away.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get out of h- wait. We don't need to listen to a worthless mudblood at the bottom of the food chain. No matter. Pansy, dear, I'll meet you in my quarters in a minute. This scum needs to learn her place."

Pansy squealed with delight and traipsed out of the library. Stupid cow.

Draco's uneasiness brought her back to the situation at present.

She was alone. With her enemy.

3. 2. 1. Draco exploded. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Silence. What could she say? 'YOU BROKE MY HEART, ASSHOLE!' No, she could never let him see how much he had affected her. Instead, she stared at the ground, part of her wishing he'd take her in his arms and ravage her and the other part wishing he'd be stricken dead at any moment.

She couldn't see his face, but she pictured it as being a portrait of sadness and regret. Most likely, it was a mixture of frustration and confusion. "Hermi- Granger - I, uh…"

She looked up quickly. Draco Malfoy never stuttered. They coincidentally swapped eye targets as he had turned his features toward the ground, leaving her to stare at the top of his head.

She drew a careful breath and pseudo-confidently asked, "I'm sure you could make a dandy guess as to what's wrong with me." Unfortunately, the tear welling up in her left eye gave her away a bit more than she had intended.

and touched my hand

As she reached up to wipe her eyes, the silver-haired Slytherin grabbed her hand, brought it to his eye-level, and stared at it, rubbing it gently and mindlessly. Hermione had difficulty trying not to emit a gasp.

"Just – just let it go, Granger. Let it go."

Hermione stared at their entwined hands for what felt like a year but was really no more than a dozen seconds. "It was you."

I knew you loved me then

Instantly, Draco looked up from their hands as if only then realizing his current location and situation. He stood up abruptly. "Excuse me?"

She stood from her perch on the table, intent not to let him get away. "The letter. You wrote the letter to me in the hospital wing after I, well, fainted, and –"

"Calm down! Surely you've mixed fantasy with reality. I don't waste my time writing to filthy Mudbloods such as yourself." At that, he turned away from her and began walking towards the doors leading from the Library.

Her voice was cold as ice. "No. You only sleep with them."

Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks. He stood there for a full minute, in mid-step, without turning around, before Hermione reclaimed her seat at the table, scribbled a sentence or two onto some spare parchment, and packed up her books. She rose quickly, quietly, and with much determination.

Just as Malfoy began moving to the door once more, Hermione passed him from the right and deposited the torn piece of parchment into his hand before fluidly exiting the library.

Draco stared at the parchment in his hand, completely speechless and unsure of himself for only the second time in his life.

Her words were powerful and their meaning was clear:

Your whore thanks you for your services and wishes you luck deflowering the whole of Hogwarts' female population.

Yours nevermore,

HxExG

A/N: Hermione Evelyn Granger. Any complaints? See me after class.

All comments welcome. Be critical, I like to learn to improve my work in any way. I finally figured out how to do the next chapter, so I'm finally letting you all read this one. I just didn't want to post it and then have no idea what to do for the next chappie and leave you hanging for another year or two. Yes, yes, more lyrics are on their way. No worries.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

Behind My Eyes(no, I know I didn't finish the song, but I got the second verse in in this chapter, and the chorus and bridge are coming in the next one), Goddess Of Gorgeousness (I'm glad you liked it! I love all three of them too! That's why I just HAD to write this! Lol), Atalanta's Apples (You are sooo great! I'm so happy that you read my story and so incredibly excited that you liked it so much! I'm just dying to see what happens with LSaBoV, so maybe this chapter will encourage you to update…. Lol. Even if it doesn't I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. It probably doesn't, but OH WELL! Lol).

Now hit the REVIEW button and make me a happy little author-p

-eM


End file.
